Knife blocks of the above mentioned type are used in many kitchens for the practical storage of various knives. The knives are not only neatly sorted thereby, but the blades are also protected from damage. In particular, in households with small children, such knife blocks have proven to be disadvantageous, because the knives are also stored such that they are freely accessible to children, so that such knife blocks are associated with a significant risk of injury for children.
A further device for the storage of a knife is described in DE 29 702 269 U1. This device has a sheath for receiving the knife blades, wherein the sheath is formed by a base member and a cover, which can be removed from said base member, so that the interior of the sheath is accessible. The device may have a locking device, which engages with the knife handle and, when in a locked state, affixes the knife to the storage device. In this way, the knives are stored such that they are largely inaccessible to children.
The proposed removal safeguard is disadvantageously designed such that it is very complex and has many mechanical lever and locking elements, which can also break off.